Circumstances have dictated a change in the personnel and specific aims of this project. The long-term goals remain the same: to identify viral genes involved in cell transformation and to define their functions in virus replication. The virus has been changed from Moloney murine sarcoma virus to adenovirus. Temperature-sensitive mutants and wild-type will be examined to determine the level at which adenovirus regulates messenger RNA abundances. An extreme hypothesis being tested is that this regulation is entirely post-transcriptional.